


Art for Side Effects

by jayjayverse



Category: Marvel, Marvel Ultimates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:52:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayjayverse/pseuds/jayjayverse
Summary: Art contribution to the  Cap-IronMan Big Bang 2018.





	Art for Side Effects

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elimymoons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elimymoons/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Side Effects](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572722) by [elimymoons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elimymoons/pseuds/elimymoons). 



 


End file.
